McAustin Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny" Submission Reel Introduction booby trap goes off eyes widens in surprise Heath: "Sorry, I thought you were those burglars I encountered...(looks around his family) Oh, never mind. It's a long story, ma'am." Observation Begins Morning is eating Jolly Ranchers for breakfast Leslie: "Heath, are you eating Jolly Ranchers?" Heath: "Yes." Leslie: "You know, I don't think you should eat candy for breakfast. Besides, they have sugar, which can make you hyper and change moods all the time. How about we have multi-grain bagels instead? That's healthier." Heath: "Fine." Later in the afternoon Ola: Later Mom talked to me about the occasions. Leslie: "Thanksgiving was ruined by Roderick who caused all the jack-o-lanterns in the neighborhood to explode, then at dinner, he began a food fight with his cousins and such." Ola: "My word..." Leslie: "Halloween was ruined by Roderick...He took off his Homer Simpson costume and ran off to the street half-naked. He also blurted out "Trick or (bleep)!" towards a neighbor. He gobbled up almost all of his siblings' treats. he peed on the street when trick or treating as well. He was drunk at a Halloween party." Ola: "Good Grief..." Kate: "Christmas was ruined by Roderick, who pulled a prank during a Christmas concert. On Christmas Eve Roderick disrupted the Christmas Eve church service by belching the ABC's. Then on Christmas Day, he began a huge food fight with his sister, brother and cousins. There was cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, chestnuts and gravy everywhere." Ola: "Oh my gosh." Kate: "New Year's Eve was ruined by Roderick...He got into alcoholic drinks which slurred his speech and that caused him to throw up several times. He lit a cigar and deposited it in the wastebasket. He even stole a neighbor's motorcycle and took it for a joyride to his friend's house for a party with illegal drugs and he and his friend launched fireworks toward the ground. I got a call from the police explaining this. He had to serve 250 hours of community service; he was ordered to care for a wheel-chair bound elderly woman at a healthcare facility and deliver her meals to her." Ola: "I can imagine." Kate: "The wedding for my cousin last summer was ruined by Heath. He played heavy metal and rap in the church without headphones. He also blurted out rude comments, saying that he did not like the fiancé. He asked the DJ to change the song to "My Ballz" by D12. When it was cake time he did. Lastly he threw the ring right into the middle of the floor, when finally, the fiancé was driven into admitting that the reason he was marrying my cousin so that he could get his hands on her money and the estate." Ola: "How the..." Kate: "Easter was ruined by Heath." Ola: "Holy lord..." Kate: "Our neighbor had a kid and had a birthday and we went there and it was ruined by Hilary..." Ola: "Oh good lord." Kate: "Groundhog Day was ruined by Roderick who pulled pranks and attacked the groundhog with weapons." Ola: "Oh Sheesh..." Kate: "St.Patrick's Day was ruined by Heath who became intoxicated during a parade. He got sick and started throwing up." Parent Meeting Schedule House Rules Ola: "I wanted to teach the family the rules and it was the first thing of the day." Heath: "Rules suck..." Ola: "I beg your pardon?" Heath: "Nothing." Ola: "OK. Rule number 1: No swearing, Rule number 2: Video gaming is a privilege you earn 2 hour per day and 1 hour per day for Heath. Rule number 3..." Heath: "This sucks!" Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny..." screams Announcer: "Roderick goes very crazy when Karvol goes bye-bye." Announcer: “When Supernanny returns.” Bye Bye Karvol Ola: "I wanted to introduce the Bye Bye Karvol technique because Roderick, Hilary and Heath all still use Karvol." Ola: "Kids, you will not use Karvol anymore because you're too old for it." Hilary: "What are you giving us?" Ola: "Medicine bottles that can help you heal a cold," screams Roderick: "I WANT TO HAVE KKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVOOOOOOLLLLLL!" covers his ears in annoyance Heath: "Can it, Roderick!" Leslie: "Heath, this is your warning. If you act rude again, you will be going to the Naughty Platform. Do you understand me?" Heath: "Yeah." Hilary: "How do we use them?" Ola: "Every night, you need to take..." Roderick: "I WANT MY KKKKAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL!" Heath: (annoyed) "Shut up already, sheesh!" Leslie: "Heath! Go sit at the Naughty Platform right now." Roderick: "I WANT TO KEEP THE KKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL!" Heath: "This is so unfair! Why do I have to sit on that stupid platform? Roderick is the one who started it! He should be sitting in this platform! He is so annoying and it's driving me crazy! It really is, it’s all of Roderick’s fault!" Leslie: "You are in the platform because you said shut up, and you were very rude." Heath: "How was I rude?" Leslie: "You said "Can it" and you were covering your ears. Saying shut up is also rude." Ola: "Roderick, listen to me immediately. If you scream and say something once more, you are going to the Naughty Swivel." Roderick: "I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A CCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDD!" Aloysius: "Roderick, come on. You're 15. This is getting ridiculous." is sent to the Naughty Swivel 15 minutes later Ola: "You need to say you're sorry." Roderick: "CAN I HAVE THE KKKKKKAAAAAAAARRRRRRRVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL!?" Ola: "You're too old for it." Roderick: "SHOULD I HAVE A CCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDD?!" Ola: "Stay here for 15 more minutes." 30 minutes later Ola: "Finally, Roderick realized he was too old for Karvol and was ready to accept the bottled medicine like a man. But what about Heath? Was Heath ready to apologize?" Ola: "So, Roderick, are you ready to get used to the bottled medicine?" Roderick: "Yes. I figured it out that I'm too old for Karvol." Leslie: "That's better. And as for you, Heath, do you have anything to say?" Heath:NO! Hilary: Mom, why did you send Heath to the Naughty Platform?" Leslie: "Heath told Roderick to "can it" and then said "shut up". Hilary: That was wrong of you to do so. The only reason he used those words was because Roderick's screaming was annoying him; Heath couldn't think straight!" Leslie: Thank you Hilary. Better go talk to Heath. Didn't realise I wrongly punished him." Heath: Im not apologising! Leslie "Actually, Heath, you don't need to say sorry. I should have realise." and Heath hug Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts